


Penthouse Ballantine's

by perignonpink



Category: Ballantine's CF AU, Big Bang (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Nouveau Riche, Power Couple, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: These were only problems that a couple of new money could have.





	Penthouse Ballantine's

“Come on, honey, we're going to be late..!”

“Okay, one second...!” Calling back from where he was still meant to be getting ready in the bathroom, JungJae's eyes lowered back down to his phone screen. It was funny, whenever his husband WooSung would call for him, he'd always look his direction, even when he was too far away or in another room to see it. Call it loyalty or commitment, but what he was doing could _hardly_ come under the same heading, as his thumbs tapped out a return message to his textual playmate.

' _I have to go now. But I can see you tomorrow night_ ' In spite of his half-dressed state that would surely bring him a scornful enough review if WooSung were to come looking, he couldn't leave it like this. Not until his young lover SeungHyun had sent back a response to his proposal.

' _Straight after work. You promised you'd help me move my room around_ ' That should be no problem, whenever he was with SeungHyun it was like the Earth itself would shake, not that he didn't get those little quakes, on occasion, from WooSung too.

“Come _on_.”

“ _Oh_.” He'd caught him with his pants down, literally as the case was, a sigh of annoyance coming from his better-half as he rolled his dark eyes and came over to tuck his shirt in.

“Get your tie on, the cab's already downstairs...not _that_ one.” The phone had been placed face down next to the sink on the black marble countertop, JungJae's breathing only _slightly_ shallow as WooSung set about fixing his tie for him too, the one he'd picked out of course.

“... _Sorry_ , I was-” To the sound of his phone vibrating JungJae's eyes peeled back with concern, eyebrows nearly in his hairline as he swallowed back the defeated whimper of just wanting to admit everything and throw himself at his husband's mercy.

“And turn that on silent, I don't want it going off all through dinner, we're going with friends.” It looked like he'd avoided the need to confess, at least for the time being, as his breathing began to even out and his heart-rate slow. Removing the offending device from the counter and returning it to his pocket without exposing the screen, JungJae even let off an amorous smile in WooSung's direction. He was looking as good as always tonight, fixing his own hair from the view in the bathroom mirror before making comment, without turning, on JungJae's _own_ looks from the reflection he could see, “Have you been using that clay mask I got you?”

“Huh?”

“Powder your face, you're greasy.”

“Oh...okay.” At least he hadn't noticed the sweat on his hands, that would need to be wiped off somewhere underneath his suit jacket because god forbid he left a stain anywhere that someone could notice.

“And wipe your hands on a _towel_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> From my very own Valentine's fic 2018 (expect some changes) and @ballantines_kr


End file.
